Fell in love with a girl
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Kon está perdidamente enamorado de la chica que visita a Tim, la de cabello negro y cuerpo perfecto. Pero nada es lo que parece.


_Todos los personajes presentes en esta historia pertenecen a DC Comics y son usados para fines de entretenimiento. Éste fanfic está ambientando en la época de la original Young Justice, no se extrañen de ver a Kon comportándose un tanto más desinhibido, él era así... Hace muchos ayeres (?)._

* * *

Ya eran dos veces que Superboy se topaba con la chica. Las dos veces de espaldas y pese a eso, se le figuraba la cosa más espectacular del mundo: Alta, un poco más que él (lo cual, realmente, no le importaba demasiado), el cabello negrísimo y largo. Lucía un aspecto delgado pero fuerte, la espalda algo ancha como la de alguien acostumbrada al ejercicio (que bueno, si vas a combatir el crimen no puedes pasártela sentado frente al televisor comiendo chocolates), y abajo, más abajo, un trasero simplemente ESPECTACULAR. Así, con mayúsculas. Las nalgas redondas y levantadas, aunado a un traje negro y pegado, que delineaba sus formas tan bien… Conner quería, debía conocerla. Pero la chica no tenía ojos más que para Tim.

La chica le daba la espalda al mundo concentrando en Tim toda su atención. Hablaban en susurros o algún tipo de lenguaje clave: Kon nada podía hacer para escucharlos, pese a que hacía el intento. Detrás de la joven podía estar ocurriendo un asesinato, un atentado terrorista o Dios sabrá qué, pero si Tim no se movía, ella tampoco. Conner lo envidiaba, ¡Tenía una belleza enteramente para él y no lo aprovechaba!

Se preguntaba si serían pareja. Recordaba que Tim había tenido una novia que combatía el crimen, había olvidado su nombre pero no que era rubia. Descartada, entonces. Alta, cabello negro… ¿La primera Wonder Girl, la que ahora se hacía llamar Troia? Tampoco, sino ya Cassandra se la hubiese presentado. Entonces, ¿quién?

—No estás poniendo atención, Conner —le llamó Tim. Superboy suspiró — ¿Sucede algo? Luces distraído. Más que de costumbre, desde luego.

Conner era demasiado obvio y Tim aterradoramente observador. Kon hizo una mueca, mirándolo, desviando segundos después la vista a otro sitio. Tragó saliva.

—Viejo… ¡Quiero conocerla! ¡Me la debes de presentar! —soltó sin más. Tim parpadeó detrás del antifaz, sorprendido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Robin. Quizá su amigo había enloquecido y él recién se daba cuenta.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! Sabes de quién hablo. ¡La chica con la que conversas cuando vamos a Gotham o a la guarida de la Liga! La de cabello negro. ¡Quiero conocerla! ¿Por qué no me la has presentado? Es tu novia, ¿Cierto? ¡Dime la verdad!

—Kon, no sé a quién te estás refiriendo…

— ¡La del traje negro! Oh, vamos ¡No creo que no sepas quién es! Siempre están ahí, secreteándose cosas… Poniéndose de acuerdo para hacer quién sabe qué en el Batimóvil, seguramente —Kon se cruzó de brazos, molesto. ¡Tim no podía ser tan egoísta como para no presentarle a la muchacha!

Robin se quedó en silencio unos segundos, los dedos en el mentón, reflexionando. Entrecerró los parpados. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de todas las mujeres jóvenes que conocía, la gran mayoría con traje negro. Las asentadas en Gotham, que aparecían cuando él y Kon iban… Y enseguida supo de quién estaba hablando el mayor. Era increíble, pero únicamente esa persona correspondía a los estándares descritos por Conner.

Apartó la mano de su rostro y dirigió su vista al otro, quién le miraba con el ceño fruncido pero con un dejo de ilusión, en espera de una señal. Tim movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Ya sé de quién hablas. Te la presentaré. Hoy mismo tengo cita con ella.

Kon dejó salir un gritito de felicidad.

— ¡Viejo, eres el mejor! —abrazó a su amigo antes de salir volando a vestirse lo mejor posible, de acuerdo a la ocasión. Tim se quedó ahí, sin saber si seguir el juego o no.

Decidió que sí.

oOo

— ¿Me veo bien? ¿Crees que esta chamarra combina con mis ojos?

—Kon, traes puesta la misma chamarra de siempre.

Superboy estaba dando vueltas en su propio eje, pero no podía evitar estar siendo consumido por la emoción. ¡Conocería a la chica a la que tantas veces había deseado acercarse! Se había duchado, peinado, incluso se había aplicado Dios sabrá cuantas cremas en el cabello para peinarlo lo mejor posible. Eran las once de la noche y estaban en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos de Gotham, apenas iluminados por las luces de la calle y las pocas estrellas del cielo. Inhalaba, exhalaba… ¡Debía controlarse! ¿De cuándo acá una mujer le impresionaba tanto como para perder a tal grado la capacidad de comportarse?

—Ahí está

La frase de Tim casi provoca que diese un grito de terror. Una figura se movía con habilidad entre los tejados, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Piernas fuertes, bien torneadas. Cabellos negros amarrados en una coleta que se movía al compás de la brisa nocturna. ¿Huntrees, Catwoman? Superboy cerró los parpados con fuerza.

—Nightwing

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Abrió los parpados y se topó con la esbelta figura del 'hermano mayor' de Robin, el primer discípulo de Batman, el hábil acróbata de circo llamado Richard Grayson, mejor conocido como Dick o su nombre de batalla, Nightwing. El joven se estiró, apartando los largos cabellos negros de su rostro. Dirigió a ambos menores una sonrisa cansada.

—Disculpen la tardanza. Tuve unos cuantos traseros que patear antes de llegar aquí.

Tim miró a Kon. Se había quedado paralizado, los parpados muy abiertos, al igual que su boca.

— ¿Sucede algo, Superboy? —Preguntó el acróbata al tiempo que se acercaba a él, tomándole del hombro —Luces cansado. ¿Mucho trabajo en Metropolis?

Kon no respondió. Se limitó a apartarse del agarre, evitando ver a los ojos a ambos chicos.

—S-Sí, algo a-así. ¿S-Saben? Acabo… Acabo de recordar que tengo algo que… Algo que hacer, algo importante, muy importante, ajá. Será-será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos, Ni-Ni-Nightwing. Y Robin… Hablaremos luego —lo último lo dijo bien, sonando casi como amenaza. Se elevó por los aires y huyó de ahí apresuradamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de Grayson.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó a Tim, quién parecía estar haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo por no perder la compostura, como si deseara soltar una buena risotada. Al final venció su sentido común y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Mucho trabajo —se limitó a responder —Por cierto, Dick, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte.

Grayson asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Claro, por supuesto. ¿Qué cosa?

—No vuelvas a dejarte el cabello largo.

* * *

_Tenía ganas de escribir esto desde hace un buen rato, culpo a los discos de The White Stripes por haberme dado la loca idea(?). Algo corto, lo sé, pero realmente siento que no doy para historias largas... Aunque quizá lo haga después, con alguna otra serie. _

_Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews, son muy amables de tomarse el tiempo de dejarlos ;u; De igual forma doy gracias a quiénes han añadido mis fics a sus favoritos, aunque me gustaría que de igual forma dejasen algún comentario, ya saben, necesito que me hagan observaciones y toda la cosa, ¡Realmente deseo mejorar! _

_En fin, espero que lo que acaban de leer haya sido de su agrado. ¡Galletas para todos! ~ -avienta galletitas por toda la Batisección (?)-_


End file.
